3rd Gym Members (and Natsu) go to the Beach!
by j'sfairytail97
Summary: The third gym members decide to go to the beach! The only thing is, Hinata is babysitting Natsu! Will Hinata be able to go to the beach with the other 3rd gym members!
1. After the Training Camp

The Third Gym Members **(+ Natsu)** Go to the Beach!

This is my first fanfiction for _Haikyuu!_ So, I'm sorry if the characters seem a little too OOC… Please enjoy! **THIS FANFICTION IS BASED OFF OF** _ **LU2ART**_ **FROM TUMBLR!** Go and check out their blog!

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

 **Chapter One,** After the training camp. _**(Kenma POV)**_

"Oi, Kenma!" I gave a brief glace up from my current game to find Kuroo standing above me with one of his hands placed on his hip, the other by his side, and right hip jutted out, along with a huge grin on his face. Well the grin looked more like the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland,_ but who cares? Whenever he has that smile, it can only mean one thing. Trouble, that's what that smile means.

Kuroo nudged me with his foot, making me look at him and his stupid Cheshire grin. "Uh, what is it Kuroo?" Going back at my game I barely register that Kuroo is asking me about a phone number and shrimp. Why does he need a phone number, and what does shrimp have to do with it? _Kuroo-san is weird…_

"… ma. Kenma. Kenma! KENMA!" At the final shout of my name, not only am I looking at Kuroo, the entire team, no the entire gym is looking in our direction. Huffing in agitation, Kuroo asks me again, this time I begrudgingly listen, although still looking at my game. "I swear it is so hard to get you away from your games… anyway, do you have chibi-chan's phone number?"

 _That's what he was asking. He wants Shoyo's phone number. How he knows that I have it, is beyond me._ Glaring at Kuroo, then looking to my phone, and once again, back to my game, I nod. Kuroo taking this as the 'go ahead and take my phone' to look at Shoyo's number. After finding his number, he sends it to his phone, all the while wearing his trademark smirk. Rolling my eyes, I quickly save the game, and head back out to practice.

Practice was tiring as usual, and as Kuroo and I made our way back to my house, I ask, "What did you need Shoyo's number for, Kuroo?" Taking a quick peek at him from the corner of my eyes, I see him look up then down at his hands, looking almost, _sheepish_? Well, with Kuroo you never know. After a few heartbeats, he answers.

"Bokuto wanted the third gym members to go to the beach sometime, and I didn't have Chibi-chan's number, so, yeah and I knew you had it."

"What about that tall glasses kid? Didn't he practice with you guys too?" I remembered Kuroo talking about him, all I remember him saying was that he was somewhat better at blocking than Lev. Also that their personalities were very different. Where Lev was hyper, Glasses was calm. Lev uncoordinated, Glasses slightly more coordinated. Basically those two are polar opposites…

"Hmm, oh, Tsukki, yeah, don't worry about that. I got that all covered…" With the way that Kuroo drawled out the 'all covered' made me a bit curious, but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat…

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

 **A/N** : well, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of "3rd Gym"! I'll try and get "A Small Price to Pay" updated as soon as I can. I know what I want to do with it, it just has to get down on to my laptop.

Total Word Count (TWC): 487

XOXO, Jesse


	2. After the Training Camp II

The Third Gym Members **(+ Natsu)** Go to the Beach!

This is my first fanfiction for _Haikyuu!_ So, I'm sorry if the characters seem a little too OOC… Please enjoy! **THIS FANFICTION IS BASED OFF OF** _ **LU2ART**_ **FROM TUMBLR!** Go and check out their blog!

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

 **Chapter Two,** AfterTrainingCamp(PartII), **(** _ **Tsuki POV)**_

The sound of shoes squeaking on the wooden floors was being drowned out by Hinata's shouts. Well, more like "gwah!" and "Noya-sempai!" It was annoying to say the least. Couldn't he just take a break when everyone else was? Ignoring him like I usually do, I take another swig of my water, and wipe my face with the small towel that was by my things. Noticing that it got really quiet, like you could hear the team's breathing and heart-beats, quiet, I looked up and saw that the team was looking at me as if I was someone who they didn't know or recognize.

Straightening my back, I said to the team, "What? Is there something wrong?"

It was Daichi who finally answered, "Uh, no nothing's wrong. We're just surprised that you made good friends with Nekoma and Fukurodani's captains, I mean, we know that Hinata is friends with Nekoma's setter…"

Daichi looks over at Hinata and he chirps out a "Kenma-kun."

"…Kenma. But, we only thought you spoke to Yamaguchi. Guess that we were wrong on that account." He awkwardly ribs the back of his head, then coughs to clear his throat. "Okay, back to practice!" Turning to coach Ukai, "what do you want us to do?"

Startled, Ukai blushes but recovers quickly, muttering out a quick curse at us high school students, "uh, running. Yeah, go do some running. Go for a five kilometer run. Maybe find a hill to run up. Yeah, that sounds good. After that stretching then you boys can go home." As an after-thought, "Oh, you too, Yachi-san and Shimizu."

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

 _ **(Hinata POV)**_

"…AHHHHH!" Running up hills sure is hard, but man do I love to do them! Even better than up-hill is down-hill. The feeling that you're going as fast as the wind, and just letting gravity take you down. _And speaking of taking you down, my parents are going out of town next week, and they're not taking Natsu with them. That means, I'm in charge of not only myself, but Natsu as well… man, I wish that something cool would happen during the weekend that they're gone… but I'd have to bring Natsu. It's not like I wouldn't_ not _have fun with her. I totally would. Natsu's a great little sister. She's almost my exact replica, or that's what people tell me anyway._

"Oi, Hinata! Stop day-dreaming and start running back to the gym!" Looking towards the voice, Daichi's voice, I got out of my thoughts, and caught up to the rest of the team.

Entering the gym to stretch and have a brief meeting, I thought about what Natsu and I will do while our parents are away. Luckily for me, I got a text from Kenma. Er, well, Kenma's friend, Kuroo…

 _Who's Kuroo again? Oh, yeah, he's the one with that weird spiky hair and yellow eyes. That guy, yeah, the really weird one from the 3rd gym when we were at training camp. Why is he contacting me for? I didn't do anything, or at least I don't think I did… Did I?_

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Well, there is chapter 2 everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll start working on Ch. 3 soon! Who else is like _**SUPER**_ excited for _Haikyuu! Season 3_?! I know I am! **[Total word count, for this chapter=512]**

XOXO, Jesse


	3. Right Before the Weekend Begins

The Third Gym Members **(+ Natsu)** Go to the Beach!

This is my first fanfiction for _Haikyuu!_ So, I'm sorry if the characters seem a little too OOC… Please enjoy! **THIS FANFICTION IS BASED OFF OF** _ **LU2ART**_ **FROM TUMBLR!** Go and check out their blog!

O_O O_O O_O

 **Chapter Three,** RightBeforetheWeekend _(Tsukki POV)_

As usual, after practice, we all go to Coach Ukai's store to get meat-buns or a flavored ice-bar. Some-times I wonder why I even come out here with the team. Don't get me wrong, they're not that bad, but they're so, _noisy_. Especially Hinata, Tanka-sempai, and Noya-sempai. Then there's Kageyama yelling at Hinata for being a dumb-ass. Can't forget Sawamura-sempai yelling at them all to keep quiet, along with the two silent menaces, Suga-san and Ennoshita-san. After eating and socializing, I head home.

"I'm home." I call out while taking off my shoes, and getting my house shoes on. Hearing steps in my direction, I look up. "Hi, mom."

"Hello, Kei. Go and wash your hands, dinner is on the table." Turning her back to me, she starts walking in the direction of our small kitchen-dining room area. "How was school and practice? Did everything go okay today?" She smiles at me and starts to eat.

"School was okay. Kind of dull if you ask me. Practice was loud as per usual." I start to eat as well. Mom's cooking is pretty good, so it's no wonder that Akiteru likes to come over all the time. "Mom, you know how I told you about Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san taking me to the beach this week-end?" I get a hum in response. "They're gonna come to the train station, around 7:00 (19:00), and let me stay at one of their houses. Is that okay?"

She finishes a bite of her food. "Well, I guess. Though you will get there very late. Just be careful. I think as long as you have your cell-phone, then you'll be okay. And make sure to stay by them."

"Okay, I can do that." We finish eating in relative silence. The only noises are the chewing, and slurping of our drinks. "Thanks for the meal." I clean up my place at the table and ask to be excused. Mom waves me off, telling me to get my school work done, and have a good sleep, and she'll see me in the morning.

Finally, Friday. Oh, wait, Friday means Kuroo or Bokuto-san are coming to Miyagi. Crap. I can't back out of this now. 

I made it through the day. Now, I just need to head home, pack a bag then meet Kuroo or Bokuto-san.

Well, this is more of an explanation of how Tsukki got to the beach. I hope that cleared some things up!

XOXO, Jesse


	4. The Weekend Begins I

The Third Gym Members **(+ Natsu)** Go to the Beach!

This is my first fanfiction for _Haikyuu!_ So, I'm sorry if the characters seem a little too OOC… Please enjoy! **THIS FANFICTION IS BASED OFF OF** _ **LU2ART**_ **FROM TUMBLR!** Go and check out their blog!

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

 **Chapter Four,** The Weekend Begins (Part I) _**(Akaashi POV)**_

Practice had just ended, and finally I am able to go home and relax. Sweet freedom away from Bokuto-san, but then my ideal weekend came crashing down as I realized that Bokuto wanted those who were in the 3rd gym with us during the training camp, to go to the beach… Or is the beach next weekend. Well, either way, Bokuto-san will be, well, Bokuto-san.

I had just finished packing away my volleyball gear and getting ready to step out of the club-room, that I hear it. My name being elongated and shouted from the top of someone's lungs. And that someone is none other than Bokuto Kotaro, the ace, wing spiker and captain of Fukuradani Academy. Don't get me wrong, Bokuto-san is not a bad person. He is very kind, and has a big heart, but he can also be overly emotional, and stupid.

"Aaakaaashiii! So are you able to go the beach tomorrow?!" Blinking up at my captain, and dare I say it, friend, I blink once again and give a single nod of affirmation. _Well, that answers_ that _question._ "Okay, great! Because Kuroo, Lev, Hinata, and Tsuki are all coming! So the third gym members are all back together! Isn't that like, totally awesome?!" Bokuto continues to ramble on about how cool it's going to be, and what we'll all be doing when we get there, and how he and Kuroo-san are going to pick up Tsukki.

"That's great Bokuto-san. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back home and regain some of my brain cells that I lost while listening to you speak." I bow my head, and turn to leave.

"So mean Akaashi! Why do you do this to me?!" I continue to hear Bokuto shouting at me about how mean I am, and how he doesn't want me to toss to him anymore, and all that crap.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

 _ **(Hinata POV)**_

This is the weekend that the third gym members get to go to the beach! I'm so excited! Last week, I asked mom and dad if I could go, and they said I could, as long as I bring Natsu.

… _ **FLASHBACK…**_

We were eating dinner, mom, dad, Natsu and myself. We're about half way through eating and I asked _the question_. Here goes nothing…

"MomDadIknowthisweekendyou'regoingoutoftownforworkwoulditbeokayifIwenttothebeachwithmyfriends?" After that long winded sentence, I took a breath. Not realizing my eyes were closed until I heard a cough that I opened them. Looking from face to face of my parents, and noticing that there was a look of utter confusion, I asked them, slower, "I know this weekend you're going out of town, for work, and I was wondering if I could go to the beach with my friends?" I let my question sit for a few minutes, "Mom, Dad, is it okay?"

Mom and Dad looked at each-other. They seemed to have a silent conversation. After a few beats of silence, Dad finally cleared his throat and said "Sure, Shoyo, you can go, as long as you bring Natsu, and your cell-phone." I heaved a sigh of relief, then the dreaded question came… "By the way, Shoyo, who are these friends of yours? Are they from the Karasuno Volleyball club? I don't think I've heard you mention them before. The only times that you do are when you say you're going to practice…"

Looking over at Natsu, I could see that she was excited. She was practically jumping in her seat. In fact, she was. Even I was jumping, I was happy that my friends will be able to meet Natsu, it was going to be fun, I just know it! But that also means that mom or dad is going to have to talk to Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, or Akaashi-san…

… _ **END FLASHBACK…**_

 _ **(Natsu POV)**_

It's the day we get to go to the beach! I'm so excited that I get to meet Nii-san's friends! I wonder what they're like?! What do they look like? I hope they aren't scary looking, if they were scary looking, then Nii-san wouldn't be going to the beach with them, nor would he bring me along!

It took a long time to get to the beach. Mom, Dad, Nii-san, and I went to the metro/train station on Saturday morning, right around five o'clock. Since we live in the Miyagi Prefecture and the beach we're going to is in Toyama, it took like seven and a half to eight hours! Good thing I was able to sleep while going there. Right before we left, Mom got us some breakfast and some snacks that we were able to eat while on the train/metro. We got to the Toyama station around one o'clock.

The train/metro was rolling to a stop, and Dad quickly gathered all of our things, and we all stepped off and started walking to where Nii-san's friends told us to meet them!

 **O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O**

 **A/N:** Toyama Beach—about 7.5 hours (Miyagi to Toyama). I don't know whether they (the Japanese) take trains or metros, so I said both… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll get working on the next one as soon as I can!

Total Word Count (for this chapter ONLY) = **805 words**

XOXO, Jesse


	5. The Weekend Begins II

The Third Gym Members **(+ Natsu)** Go to the Beach!

This is my first fanfiction for _Haikyuu!_ So, I'm sorry if the characters seem a little too OOC… Please enjoy! **THIS FANFICTION IS BASED OFF OF** _ **LU2ART**_ **FROM TUMBLR!** Go and check out their blog!

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

 **Chapter Five,** The Weekend Begins (Part II). _**(Natsu POV)**_

"Mom, I'm hungry. When are we going to get some food?" I felt like a person could hear my stomach grumbling from a kilometer away! Looking down, only slightly, she smiled.

"In a few minutes. Don't worry, plus we're almost at the meeting place! When we get there we'll have lunch! That's what Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san said!"

At that comment, Dad looked at Nii-san, and asked, "Really, Shoyo? We've been walking for a few minutes, even I am getting hungry. You should call your friends to make sure that it's still the same place that they previously said."

I looked skeptically at my brother, then to Dad, and I had to agree, it did seem like we've been going and going, non-stop. Well, I suppose we were, weren't we? A couple of minutes passed, and I saw a group of five really, like _really_ tall guys. I slowed down a little, and hid behind my brother. Nii-san stopped unexpectedly, and I bumped my nose on his back. Rubbing it, I glared at him. Quickly getting over my fury at him, I grasped at his shirt and looked at his gigantic friends.

"Ah, Chibi-chan's here! And he brought his family!" One of them started walking over to us. He had dark hair, messy, dark hair. Golden cat-like eyes, and a smile that could rival the Cheshire cat… "And who might you be?!" He had to bend over at his waist, and look around Nii-san to see me.

Nii-san was quiet; it was a little discerning to say the least. I barely managing to croak out a "Hinata Natsu." Then, Nii-san was jumping and rushing to make introductions.

"Everyone, this is my family. This is my little sister, Natsu, our Mom and Dad!" He starts pointing at the tall, almost titan like people in front of us. "The one that is like super tall, that's Lev. The one with white and gray hair, that's Bokuto-san, and the one with the bed-head that's Kuroo-san, and the really pretty guy, that's Akaashi-san. And you already know Tsukishima."

"Hello, everyone. It's nice to meet you." That was mom, I looked at the faces in front of me. Mr. Cheshire Cat, Big Owl, Stingy-shima, Pretty Guy, and Creepy Kitty. They all blinked at me, then Big Owl and Mr. Cheshire Cat start laughing. Not the kind of laugh that lasts for a few seconds, but the laugh that lasts for minutes. It then hit me, like a volley-ball to the face, I said that out-loud. Giving them a sheepish smile, I bowed my head in apology.

"Ooh, man! Shrimpy -chan's little sister sure is a riot!" That was from Mr. Cheshire Cat. He then looked to Big Owl, and once again started laughing. Pretty Guy then comes up to me, shoving Mr. Cheshire Cat out of the way.

"Shrimpy-chan? Is that what they call you Shoyo?" Dad said that in a very exaggerated whisper, Nii-san looked at Dad and shrugged with a little smile on his face.

"Kuroo-san, please stop. You're scaring her." He looks back to me, and smiles, and I gather that he doesn't do that very often. Smile that is. At his smile, I calm down and come out from hiding behind Nii-san. "There we go. Now we can all get a look at your face." He holds out his hand, I look up to Nii-san, and he gives a vigorous nod of his head. Taking that as the 'go ahead', I take Pretty Guy's hand and then we start to walk. "Are you hungry Natsu-chan?" Looking at me, then to everyone else, we start towards a small restaurant.

-O_O O_O-

 **A/N** : and there's chapter four! Sorry for the long wait! I know I said I'll try and make the chapters a little longer, but I barely got this chapter out! So, keep waiting for the next one! If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know!

XOXO, Jesse


End file.
